1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective head enclosures of the type worn by those working in atmospheres contaminated with airborne substances and more particularly to an improved, inexpensive, lightweight, air-impervious, loose fitting hood having a double bib structure which may be adapted for use with half or full face mask type respirators as well as for positive pressure use.
2. Prior Art
Health and safety requirements dictate that those working in atmospheres contaminated with airborne substances utilize at least an appropriate device for providing contaminant free respiration air. Such devices may take the form of a face mask designed to engage the nose and mouth of the wearer provided with a filter for removing contaminants from air drawn therethrough during normal respiration and with or without a lens structure for protecting the eyes of the wearer. Such devices do not protect the head, neck and ears of the wearer from airborne contaminants. Thus, various hood structures providing full head enclosure have been proposed which are either supplied with clean air from a pressurized source to form a positive plenum of respirable air therewithin or adapted for use in conjunction with a face mask device.
However, in order to obtain the full benefit of such a hood structure, it is necessary to somehow integrate the hood with the body covering apparel of the wearer. To this end, in the prior art, the hood was provided with a bib structure which could be tucked inside the body covering apparel of the wearer or sealingly attached directly to the body covering apparel of the wearer about the neck of the wearer. Such an arrangement is inconvenient and uncomfortable even where the bib is of substantial length because it inhibits the hood from turning with the head of the wearer. It has been proposed to support the hood independently of the head of the wearer. However, such arrangements have interfered with the visual activities of the wearer even where an oversize lens is provided and tend to complicate the hood structure.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved head mounted hood structure which may be used with a face mask without detracting from the convenience and comfort of the face mask and without adding undesirable cost. It is an alternate object of this invention to provide an improved head mounted positive pressure hood structure having the convenience and comfort of a face mask at comparable or reduced expense.